


improper use of pancake batter

by algebraicmutiny



Series: the gays, a-un edition [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, HAH also a good tag, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa's a little shit, Trans Oikawa Tooru, also oikawa is trans but it's not rlly mentioned much, iwaizumi is mushy, iwaizumi makes pancakes, lazy sunday morning shenanigans, that's a good tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: "Everything in this apartment is high maintenance, including its other inhabitant, who is currently rolling around in bed and yelling things like 'it's so comfy, you should come back, it's Sunday, it's so early, don't you dare try and coax me out with coffee you know I'm weak'. Iwaizumi just sighs and cracks another egg into the bowl."





	improper use of pancake batter

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: there is no improper use of pancake batter apart from the fact that it's being used to make pancakes for oikawa tooru.

Light filters through the gaps in the curtains and splays lazily over the duvet, dust motes swirling quietly downwards. The bed is backed against the far wall, with a white bedspread covered by a green comforter, and is surrounded by piles of clothing and books and game controllers and whatever else people usually find on shelves. The wardrobe doors are flung wide open, revealing hangers and a distinct lack of clothing. It's peaceful-- a lazy Sunday morning that promises nothing but comfortable shuffling around the apartment, coffee and maybe pancakes, if it can be bothered.

A shift from under the blankets brings the room to life, and a sleepy grumble breaks the silence. A head of spiky brown hair lifts up from the pillow and squints at the clock on the bedside table, before groaning and falling back into bed. A hand shoots up from the other side of the bed and pats it, whining something like 'it's too early, Iwa-chan, you can be angry later--' before it gets slapped out of the way, and Iwaizumi swings his legs over the side and onto the floor.

A short pad to the kitchen and a swing of the fridge door later, the day feels like it's starting to get moving, albeit slowly and with much protest. The window is flung open, and the sound of birds can be heard clearly over the hiss of a coffee pot, a quiet screech of anger at being used so  _early_ \-- but Iwaizumi can't really bring himself to care. Everything in this apartment is high maintenance, including its other inhabitant, who is currently rolling around in bed and yelling things like 'it's so comfy, you should come back, it's Sunday, it's so early, don't you dare try and coax me out with coffee you know I'm weak'. Iwaizumi just sighs and cracks another egg into the bowl. 

Sizzling fills the air as Iwaizumi begins pouring batter into the pan, stopping when he hears a loud bang from the other room, followed by a whiny yelp and angry shuffling. Chuckling, he puts the bowl down and turns towards the door, folding his arms. "Someone decided to wake up, I see," he says, and is met by a mock glare as Oikawa walks over to the kitchen table and plops down onto one of the chairs, duvet wrapped around him like some sort of walking burrito. Iwaizumi doesn't say anything about it.

He's pretty, like this, Iwaizumi muses, but not in a way people would usually class 'pretty'. His hair's a mess, flopping limply over his forehead in an awkward fringe, parts sticking out in various places in a way that shouldn't really be possible. He's got a spot on his forehead that he keeps picking at, and his eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance as he scratches dried whatever off the table, nose wrinkling in disgust. His eyelids are droopy and he's got drool on his left cheek, and when he catches Iwaizumi staring, he whines and buries into the duvet so only the top of his head is visible. He's done this before, and it's apparently so that Oikawa can 'glare at him menacingly but with all the ugly bits covered up'. Iwaizumi doesn't think he's ugly.

He turns back to the stove before the pancake can burn, because Tooru hates the smell of burning.

In the background, he hears Tooru's muffled grumbling: "I can't believe this, do you have any idea what time it is, any idea what _day_ it is? Stupid Iwa-chan, we could still be in bed. We could be cuddling right now. Like, right at this moment. Or we could be having sex. _Sex_ , Iwa-chan! Why are we out here. Why are you doing this."

Hajime doesn't even bother turning around as he snorts. "Because you won't eat anything that isn't carb-based in the mornings, and good pancakes take time."

Oikawa can't think up an appropriate answer, but he doesn't need to, because the coffeepot is screaming, and Iwaizumi's spilled pancake batter onto the stove and is cursing up a storm about how he'll have to clean it up later, how 'it'll stick to the surface, it always does, this is why we can't have nice things,' all while grabbing at the coffeepot frantically and failing. Tooru sighs.

Standing up, he drops the duvet (Iwaizumi'll give him hell for that later, something like 'those sheets cost money you know, we sleep under this you huge dumbass') and shuffles over to the coffee pot, waving Iwaizumi off sleepily and turning off the stove. He pulls out two star wars mugs-- 'chewbaca for iwa-chan, because he only speaks mono-syllabically', 'that means you've got the storm trooper, what does that say about you?', 'rude, iwa-chan!'-- and sloppily pours the coffee into them, not bothering with milk or sugar in either of them. Iwaizumi can sort that out for himself. Oikawa will not condone his terrible coffee habits.

Iwaizumi's mumbling something about Oikawa's taste buds and how they must be 'completely deadened, your milk bread obsession has killed them, how do you drink that shit black, you're disgusting,' and Oikawa sneers that at least he's 'not a latte wuss, pussy boy,' and Iwaizumi nearly throws a spatula at him because every time they go out to a coffee shop, Oikawa gets a latte, and he's being a fucking hypocrite.

He insists it's because every place they go to has black coffee that's 'watery beyond repair, weak fuckers can't even make instant right,' but Iwaizumi thinks it's a guilty pleasure. He never mentions it, though. Oikawa's just weird like that.

"Oikawa, can you grab some plates, please?"

"Only if you give me a kiss, Iwa-chan!"

"I re-iterate. Get the goddamn plates, Tooru, or so help me I'll kick your arse into next week--"

Oikawa gets the plates.

They spend the rest of their morning together in the apartment, Oikawa insisting that they re-watch the Martian for the fifth time, and Iwaizumi agrees, because he's weak. He gets the blanket from their bedroom and drapes it over them, Oikawa huddled up next to him, and they watch the movie in comfortable silence, Hajime's hands carding through Tooru's hair. 

When the movie is finished, Oikawa makes Iwaizumi promise to take him to see the new Alien movie, even though Iwaizumi can see what will happen in his mind's eye.

("You'll cry, you don't like scary movies."

"I will not! You're a mean one, Mister Iwa-chan!")

Lunch is baked beans, because Oikawa is 'a lazy asshole', 'rude, iwa-chan!', 'not everyone likes your weird taste in food', 'but you love it!' Iwaizumi eats it anyway, cackling as he flings some of it at his boyfriend, using his spoon as a catapult. Oikawa screeches something about hygeine and stomps to the freezer to get ice cream.

"Only Ben and Jerry's can help me now, Iwa-chan."

"Bullshit, if I bought you a magnum you'd leave that carton to rot."

They decide to take a walk to the park after that, Iwaizumi promising to buy Oikawa a magnum. 

(He doesn't, because he left his wallet at home, so Oikawa does, but it's the thought that counts.)

The rest of the day is uneventful. Oikawa holds Iwaizumi's hand as they cross the road, and Iwaizumi doesn't say anything, just squeezes back silently. He ends up dropping his keys in a pond, somehow, and Oikawa laughs at him as he takes off his shoes and socks and stands up to his ankles in water trying to find them.

(He does, but apparently only because 'the great Oikawa-sama' decides to help him by peering into the water from three feet away, pointing at all the different types of rocks.)

Iwaizumi starts walking home barefoot, but after a few minutes, Oikawa offers him a piggy-back ride, and he says yes, because the pavement is hot, and so is his boyfriend. 

They don't say much, but Oikawa makes a snide comment about Iwaizumi's weight, and Iwaizumi pinches his neck and threatens to bite him. Oikawa just laughs and hikes him up a little further.

Once home, Oikawa decides to make another pot of coffee and maybe bacon.

"Dumbass, you can't cook."

"Only because you never let me!"

"Last time you said that we had to buy a new stove."

They play Mario kart, and Iwaizumi lets Oikawa win, or so he insists. Oikawa crows about his victory for the next hour before falling asleep on the couch while Iwaizumi cooks dinner. He decides on lamb curry (not because it's one of Oikawa's favourite foods obviously), and wakes Oikawa up with his cursing when he burns his finger.

Oikawa kisses it better and sets the table without being asked.

Iwaizumi falls asleep watching cat videos, and Oikawa puts the laptop away for him. He smiles fondly at Hajime as he makes a grumpy noise in his sleep, and curls up beside him, letting the rise and fall of his chest lull him to sleep.

Tomorrow can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, shit and took way too long but i hope yall liked it bye


End file.
